barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie Baker Play Set (FHP57)
The Barbie® Baker Play Set was released in 2018. The product code is FHP57. It is appropriate for ages 3 and above, and it cost $20.99.Code; Age; Price There is also an African-American version. Official Description "Barbie® bakery chef doll is ready to bake with an oven play set and food accessories that really rise! An oven sound, rising action and color-change "icing" provide the ingredients for fun with easy-to-use mechanisms. Lots of colorful pieces inspire all kinds of stories. Barbie® doll's oven has signature style designed in pink and white with plug-and-play pockets to hold accessories in place as young chefs play out mixing and pouring. Then, they can place the pound cake or the cupcake pan into the oven and turn its timer -- the oven dings and the baked good inside pops up out of its pan. It's so cool! For even more dessert delight, dip the piping bag's tip into water and apply to the tops of the cupcakes -- they change colors to reveal cool icing decorations! Young foodies can play out so many stories in this cool kitchen that also comes with a mixing bowl and spoon, a box of cake mix, a spatula and an oven mitt. Barbie® doll's look serves up fun, too -- she wears a shirt with a "sweet" cupcake decal, a denim skirt and a trendy pair of white sneakers; a cupcake-decorated apron and red headband with bow are extra-sweet touches. With so many fun features and pieces, this baking play set offers all-day play and a world of exploration because with Barbie®, you can be anything! Includes Barbie® doll wearing bakery chef fashion and accessories, oven with working features, "rising" pound cake, "rising" and color-change pan of cupcakes and themed pieces. Doll cannot stand alone. Colors and decorations may vary. *Cook up fun with a baking play set featuring Barbie® doll and an oven with magical fun -- the timer dings, the door works, the pound cake and the cupcakes "rise" and the tops of the cupcakes have color-change icing! *Additional accessories provide the ingredients to inspire the imaginations of young food lovers -- a mixing bowl and spoon, a box of cake mix, a spatula and an oven mitt that fits Barbie® doll's hand! *The baking action is easy to activate. Place the pan with the pound cake or the pan with the cupcakes into the oven and turn the timer to the right -- the timer dings and the baked treat inside pops up! *The pink and white oven features plug-and-play design and signature style -- smaller accessories fit into pockets for stay-in-place play and easy clean up. *Barbie® bakery chef doll looks sweet wearing a dress with a colorful cupcake decal on her white top and a denim skirt on the bottom, a pair of white sneakers, a red headband with bow and a red apron with colorful cupcake print. *Young foodies will love baking up stories, exploring cooking careers and playing out their dreams because with Barbie®, you can be anything! SKU #: FHP57 Features Dream Big with Barbie® Cooking & Baking Playsets! Barbie® knows anything is possible! She's not afraid to take on a challenge and to achieve her dreams. Barbie® bakery chef doll aims to sweeten everyone's day with delicious treats she's made herself -- with the help of this bakery play set and a young baker's imagination. Barbie® doll's oven has a timer that dings, the baked goods rise and the cupcakes have color-change icing. Easy-to-Use Mechanisms Are Icing on the Cake! It's so easy to activate the baking actions. Open the oven door and place the pan with the pound cake or the pan with the cupcakes inside; shut the door and turn the timer. It dings to indicate the food is done at the same time the treat pops up out of its pan. But you're not done yet! Dip the piping bag into water and use the sponge-tip to apply to the tops of the cupcakes -- they transform to reveal colorful icing designs. Mmm -- everything looks good enough to eat! Cook Up Fun with All-Day Play! Young bakers can play out a recipe from start to finish over and over again. Themed accessories include all of the ingredients for storytelling inspiration -- a box of cake mix, a mixing bowl, a spoon, a spatula and an oven mitt that fits on Barbie® doll's hand. Her outfit is a sweet look for a baker with a "sweet" cupcake decal on the top of her dress, a colorful cupcake print on a red apron, a pair of white sneakers and a red headband with bow. Be Anything with Barbie®! Kids will love exploring the world of cooking and baking with Barbie® bakery chef doll and her oven play set. Young minds can cook up so many dreams to inspire fun and play. Collect other Barbie® dolls and accessories to expand the possibilities because you can be anything with Barbie®! What's in the box? Features *Barbie® bakery chef doll and play set includes Barbie® doll wearing a bakery chef dress, apron, shoes and headband; oven with sound and rising feature; "rising" pound cake in pan; "rising" cupcakes in pan with color-change tops; piping bag for color-change icing; one box of cake mix; one spoon; one spatula; and one oven mitt. Doll cannot stand alone. Colors and decorations may vary. *Cook up fun with a baking play set featuring Barbie® doll and an oven with magical fun -- the timer dings, the door works, the pound cake and the cupcakes "rise" and the tops of the cupcakes have color-change icing! *Additional accessories provide the ingredients to inspire the imaginations of young food lovers -- a mixing bowl and spoon, a box of cake mix, a spatula and an oven mitt that fits Barbie® doll's hand! *The baking action is easy to activate. Place the pan with the pound cake or the pan with the cupcakes into the oven and turn the timer to the right -- the timer dings and the baked treat inside pops up! *The pink and white oven features plug-and-play design and signature style -- smaller accessories fit into pockets for stay-in-place play and easy clean up. *Barbie® bakery chef doll looks sweet wearing a dress with a colorful cupcake decal on her white top and a denim skirt on the bottom, a pair of white sneakers, a red headband with bow and a red apron with colorful cupcake print. *Young foodies will love baking up stories, exploring cooking careers and playing out their dreams because with Barbie®, you can be anything! Age Grade 3Y+ LEGAL''' BARBIE® and associated trademarks and trade dress are owned by Mattel. ©2017 Mattel. All Rights Reserved."Official Description Gallery FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 2.jpg FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 3.jpg FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 4.jpg FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 5.jpg FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 6.jpg FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 7.jpg FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 8.jpg FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 9.jpg FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 10.jpg FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 11.jpg FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 12.jpg FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 13.jpeg FHP57 Barbie Baker Play Set 14.jpeg References